fictionalcrossoverfandomcom-20200216-history
Sonic X Super Smash Bros.
This page explains in detail the interactions between the Sonic series and the Super Smash Bros. series. Super Smash Bros. Brawl January 31, 2008 Sonic Super Smash Bros. Super Smash Bros. Brawl features from the Sonic series: *1 playable character (Sonic) *1 stage (Green Hill Zone) *1 Assist Trophy (Shadow) *12 trophies *29 stickers *13 music tracks Sonic Sonic appears as a new unlockable character in Super Smash Bros. Brawl and one of the only two third-party playable characters in the game. He is unlocked after playing 300 or 10 hours of Vs. matches, completing Classic Mode with 10 different characters, or have Sonic join the team in Subspace Emissary. He is the fastest character in terms of movement speed that he is able to run on the road in Big Blue with a Bunny Hood. He usually fights with his Spin attacks. Special attacks: *'Neutral - Homing Attack:' Sonic ascends while curled up, aims for his target, and then crashes into them. This move is based on the homing attack ability that was introduced in Sonic Adventure to target enemies. *'Side - Spin Dash:' Sonic curls into a ball, charges with a short hop, and dashes forward. Sonic can even attack with a hop at the end. The move is based on his attack from Sonic the Hedgehog 2, which has him move across the stage while protected being curled up. *'Up - Spring Jump:' Sonic summons a red spring and jumps off of it. If summoned in the air, Sonic spins as the Spring acts as a projectile before it hits the ground. The springs have been a notable gimmick in the Sonic the Hedgehog games ever since the first one. *'Down - Spin Charge:' While very similar to his side special, Spin Charge is original to Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Despite this, it acts more similar to the Spin Dash move in the games since Sonic cannot jump and it requires charging by repeating the special attack button. It even has the potential to move faster than the side special. *'Final Smash - Super Sonic:' Sonic transforms into Super Sonic with the Chaos Emeralds and dashes across the stage. Sonic can move around in separate directions with the control stick using the ability. After 15 seconds of usage, Sonic transforms back into his original form and the Chaos Emeralds separate. Sonic has been able to use this ability since Sonic the Hedgehog 2 whenever he collects the seven Chaos Emeralds with 50 rings at hand, or whenever he faces the final boss depending on the game. Palette swap: *'Blue:' default *'Black:' Resembles Dark Sonic from the Sonic X anime. *'Yellow:' His cuffs are resemblant of Silver the Hedgehog. *'Green:' His cuffs are reminiscent of the thumbs-up that appears in Knuckles the Echidna in Sonic the Hedgehog 2‘s Special Stage. *'Red:' His cuffs are reminiscent of the thumbs-up that appears in Sonic the Hedgehog 2’s Special Stage. Green Hill Zone The only Sonic stage in the game. It is based off of the first zone in the original Sonic the Hedgehog game. The stage is one land mass with a bridge on the left side. The medium portion, which is a depression, can crumble away if attacked a certain amount of times depending on the side of it that’s attack. It eventually returns overtime. At some point, a checkpoint lamppost will appear anywhere on stage. Players can attack it, causing the blue top to turn red and spin around, allowing it to hit other players. The background of the stage features a loop with a 1up monitor on it. Tails, Knuckles, and Silver can be seen running along the loop. Shadow Sonic’s rival from Sonic Adventure 2 appears as an Assist Trophy in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Similar to the Timer item, he uses Chaos Control to slow down everyone except the summoner. Trophies There are 12 trophies in the game. 2 character trophies, 1 Assist Trophy, and 9 series related trophies. Stickers The game features 29 stickers based on artworks from Sonic games. Music tracks The game features 13 music tracks, all new to the game, and are all playable in the Green Hill Zone stage. Sonic category Base tracks: *'Green Hill Zone' - The theme of the first level, Green Hill Zone, from Sonic the Hedgehog for the Sega Genesis. *'Angel Island Zone' - The theme of Angel Island Zone from Sonic the Hedgehog 3, completely redone by Jun Senoue, the composer of the music for the Sonic Adventure titles. This is the only Sonic the Hedgehog remix made for Brawl. *'Scrap Brain Zone' - The theme of the last level of Sonic the Hedgehog, Scrap Brain Zone. *'Emerald Hill Zone' - The theme of the first level of Sonic the Hedgehog 2, Emerald Hill Zone. *'Sonic Boom' - The main theme of the US version of Sonic the Hedgehog CD, which played during the opening movie. This song is taken directly from said game, as performed by Pastiche. *'Super Sonic Racing' - The main theme taken directly from the lesser known Sonic racing game Sonic R performed by TJ Davis. *'Open Your Heart' - The main theme of Sonic Adventure written and performed by Crush 40, this is a looped version of the very same song from said game performed by Crush 40. *'Live & Learn' - The main theme of Sonic Adventure 2, it was written and performed by Crush 40. *'Sonic Heroes' - The main theme of Sonic Heroes, which was written and performed by Crush 40. *'Right There, Right On' - From the Nintendo DS title Sonic Rush, this is the music for the Leaf Storm level. This particular variant is the "Digital Remakin' Trax" from the game's soundtrack release. *'Seven Rings In Hand' - Taken directly from Sonic's first Wii title, Sonic and the Secret Rings, this was the main theme of that game performed by Steve Conte. This song also plays during Sonic's Classic Mode credits. Unlockable tracks: *'His World' (Instrumental) - An instrumental version of Sonic's theme from Sonic the Hedgehog (2006), more commonly known as Sonic '06, for the Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3. It is unlocked by playing in the Green Hill Zone stage 10 times. Sound effects *'Sonic's victory theme' - Sonic's victory fanfare is an orchestration of the one from various Sonic the Hedgehog titles, with it originating in Sonic the Hedgehog 3. This version, entitled Mission Clear, is taken directly from Sonic the Hedgehog (2006), for the Xbox 360 and Playstation 3, making it the only victory music directly imported from another game. Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and for Wii U September 13, 2014 (3DS); November 21, 2014 (Wii U) Sonic Super Smash Bros. Being alternate versions of the same game, these two feature mostly the same content, except for stages and trophies and including some different modes. Specifically they feature from the Sonic series: *1 playable character (Sonic) *1 Smash Run enemy (3DS-exclusive mode) (Eggrobo) *2 stages across both versions **3DS: 1 stage (Green Hill Zone) **Wii U: 1 stage (Windy Hill Zone) *1 Assist Trophy (Shadow) *2 Mii fighter costumes (DLC) *24 Trophies across both versions. **3DS: 20 trophies **Wii U: 15 trophies *14 Music tracks Sonic Sonic returns as the only character representing the Sonic series, as well as the only third-party character to make a return from Brawl. When activating his Final Smash, he now says “Super Sonic style!” instead. His overall design has been updated to match that of counterpart from Sonic Unleashed. Despite being slowed down from the prior game, most of move-set have strengthened as a backup. Other than those, his moveset have mostly stayed the same in the previous game. In the Boxing Ring, he is referred to as “The Blue Blur”, a reference to one of his common nicknames in the series. The PAL English title “Speed is His Game” is a reference to a victory pose in Brawl. He retains all the palette swaps from the previous game, but also has three new outfits. The one with purple fur and purple wristbands gives his fur are reminiscent of either Darkspine Sonic from Sonic and the Secret Rings or Espio the Chameleon, while the wristbands represent the purple Chaos Emerald. The Cyan fur gives more reminiscent to the lighter fur of Classic Sonic from Sonic Generations, while the wristbands’ color represents the Crystal Ring power-up from Sonic Adventure. Finally, the white palette gives a resemblance to Silver the Hedgehog, while the wristbands are reminiscent of the Ark of the Cosmos from Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity. This game also introduces character customization, allowing to chose between a regular variation and two alternate ones for each character's moves. Sonic's alternate moves are: *'Neutral': **'Stomp': Sonic jumps in the air before slamming down for a meteor smash. **'Surprised Attack': A faster Homing Attack with less range and power than normal. When not locked on to a target, it rises upwards slightly. *'Side': **'Hammer Spin Dash': Sonic starts with a huge hop that buries any foes it hits. Slightly weaker than Spin Dash. **'Burning Spin Dash': A more powerful Spin Dash with no hop at the start and lower jumps, but deals more damage and has a fire effect. *'Up': **'Double Spring': Can create two springs, doubling the effectiveness, but with a sacrifice of height. The springs also disappear if they were on the ground. **'Spinning Headbutt': The initial jump can deal damage, but the spring disappears if it's on the ground. The jump is also slightly lower. *'Down': **'Auto-Spin Charge': Removes the need of repeatedly pressing the special button for it to charge. **'Gravitational Charge': Foes in front of Sonic are pulled in while foes behind are pushed, but it takes more button presses to power up. Eggrobo Eggboo is the Smash Run enemy that That made its debut in Sonic & Knuckles. They hover in the air keeping their distance from the player, and are hard to hit directly. They attack by shooting energy projectiles: either three energy bullets which can be reflected and absorbed, or a thin and continuous beam. Stages Each version of the game features only one Sonic stage: the Nintendo 3DS version includes the returning Green Hill Zone stage, which is available from the very start of the game. The Wii U version includes the new Windy Hill Zone stage, which also appears from the very start. Windy Hill Zone Similar to the previous stage, this stage is also based on the first world in the game it debuts, specifically Sonic Lost World. The stage consists of a large main platform, with three smaller platforms above, and a giant moving windmill on the right. The windmill acts as a surface, with platforms connected to each blade, and a portion of the windmill goes past the blast line. The windmill's rotation and speed will also occasionally change during the match. The main platform consists of a point-like center of gravity; so jumping or getting launched upwards from the edge will cause the character to move diagonally. As the match plays, 2 double-sided springs occasionally appear at both sides of the bottom blast lines. Players who come in contact with a spring will be pushed a distance. When they spin around, they can KO fighters on the bottom and side blast lines (and if a fighter is fast enough, the upper blast line). Seven Animal friends (Flicky, Pecky, Picky, Pocky, Cucky, Ricky, and Rocky) can also be seen in the background. Shadow Shadow returns as an Assist Trophy, keeping the same function as the previous game. His visual appearance is brighter and is voiced by his new voice actor, Kirk Thornton, who replaces Jason Griffith in Brawl. Mii costumes Two Mii Fighter costumes were added as DLC on Feburary 3rd, 2016, one based on Tails, Sonic’s long time partner since Sonic the Hedgehog 2, and one based on Knuckles, Sonic's rival from Sonic the Hedgehog 3 and Sonic & Knuckles. Both the Tails and Knuckles costumes consist in a Hat and Outfit each for Mii Brawlers. SSB4 Mii Tails.jpg|A Mii wearing the Tails Hat and Outfit SSB4 Mii Knuckles.jpg| A Mii wearing the Knuckles Hat and Outfit Trophies The list of trophies differs between the two versions of the game, with the 3DS version including 20 Sonic trophies and the Wii U version including 15 trophies. 11 trophies are the same in both versions, 9 trophies are exclusive to the 3DS, and 4 trophies are exclusive to the Wii U. There are 24 Sonic trophies in total across both versions. Note: both versions of the game have an Alternate Sonic character trophy, therefore it is sometimes listed as appearing in both games, however since they feature completely different models, we list them as separate. Music tracks The only Sonic tracks in the 3DS version are the Green Hill Zone theme, and Live & Learn songs. Both are played in Green Hill Zone. The Wii U version includes 14 tracks from the Sonic series, including both from the 3DS version, with 12 of these available from the start and 2 unlockable ones from CDs (Right There, Right On and Knight of the Wind). All of these are playable in Windy Hill Zone. The game includes most tracks from Brawl. The ones not returning are Scrap Brain Zone, Emerald Hill Zone, Sonic Boom, and Super Sonic Racing. There are 6 tracks new to Super Smash Bros. (listed in bold) Sonic's victory fanfare also returns unchanged from Brawl, but it's unavailable in the Sound Test and is therefore not listed here. *Green Hill Zone - The theme of the first level, Green Hill Zone, from Sonic the Hedgehog for the Sega Genesis. *Angel Island Zone - The theme of Angel Island Zone from Sonic the Hedgehog 3, completely redone by Jun Senoue, the composer of the music for the Sonic Adventure titles. This is the only Sonic the Hedgehog remix made for Brawl. *Open Your Heart - The main theme of Sonic Adventure written and performed by Crush 40, this is a looped version of the very same song from said game performed by Crush 40. *'Escape from the City' - A song that appeared in Sonic Adventure 2 and Sonic Adventure 2: Battle, playing in the first stage of the Hero campaign of that game: City Escape, and is directly taken from that game. The music in this track is composed by Jun Senoue and is performed by Ted Poley and Tony Harnell. *Live & Learn - The main theme of Sonic Adventure 2, it was written and performed by Crush 40. *Sonic Heroes - The main theme of Sonic Heroes, which was written and performed by Crush 40. *Right There, Right On - From the Nintendo DS title Sonic Rush, this is the music for the Leaf Storm level. This particular variant is the "Digital Remakin' Trax" from the game's soundtrack release. It is a song unlocked from a Cd. *His World (Instrumental) - An instrumental version of Sonic's theme from Sonic the Hedgehog (2006), more commonly known as Sonic '06, for the Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3. It is unlocked by playing in the Green Hill Zone stage 10 times. *Seven Rings In Hand - Taken directly from Sonic's first Wii title, Sonic and the Secret Rings, this was the main theme of that game performed by Steve Conte. This song also plays during Sonic's Classic Mode credits. *'Knight of the Wind' - This track was the main theme of Sonic and the Black Knight. The music in this track is composed and performed by Crush 40. *'Reach for the Stars' - This track was the main theme for Sonic Colors. The track is performed by Jean Paul Makhlouf, of Cash Cash. *'Rooftop Run' - This song made its original appearance in Sonic Unleashed, but the song in this game is based on the Modern Sonic remix from Sonic Generations. *'Wonder World' - This was the main theme for Sonic Lost World, and is taken straight from that game. *'Windy Hill - Zone 1' - This is the music that plays during Windy Hill, the first Zone of Sonic Lost World, and has been taken directly from that game. Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games February 18, 2016 (3DS); June 23, 2016 (Wii U) Both the 3DS version as well as the Wii U version of the game feature compatibility with amiibo from the Super Smash Bros. series, although with different results. In the 3DS version scanning any Mario amiibo (either from his own series or the Super Smash Bros. series, including Dr. Mario) transforms the Mario costume for Miis into the more powerful Gold Mario Mii costume for 24 hours, while scanning a Sonic amiibo transforms the Sonic costume into the Super Sonic costume for 24 hours. In the Wii U version scanning any Mario amiibo allows the player to compete in the Mario league tournament, which unlocks the Gold Mario Mii costume when won, while scanning a Sonic amiibo allows the player to compete in the Sonic league tournament, which unlocks the Super Sonic Mii costume when won. Scanning any other amiibo in the Wii U version gives the player Coins or Rings that can be used at the item stand. Since at the time of the game's release Mario already had amiibo released in his own series, the compatibility with the Super Smash Bros. Mario amiibo can be considered incidental, however the only Sonic amiibo at the time was the Super Smash Bros. amiibo, so the game was developed with that one in mind, as the trailers also imply. Super Smash Bros. Ultimate December 7, 2018 Sonic Super Smash Bros. Sonic elements confirmed so far in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate are: *1 playable character (Sonic) *2 stages *2 Assist Trophies *2 Mii Fighter costumes (DLC) *23 Spirits *20 music tracks Sonic Stages Assist Trophies Knuckles Mii Fighter costumes Spirits Music tracks Sonic the Hedgehog (movie) Feburary 14, 2020 Sonic does a pose that is reminiscent of his pose in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. The poster for the movie also has him do the pose in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and for Wii U. License Nintendo made a deal with Sega allowing them to include elements from the Sonic series in the game. Category:Type 1 links Category:Direct links Category:Links